Heaven
by The Vicious One
Summary: (Tailcream songfic) Growing up, Tails wants to tell Cream how he feels about her, but won't bring himself to do it. Can Cream help him? R&R, and enjoy as always!


Heaven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, or anything else related to Sonic. SONIC TEAM and SEGA own them. I must also give credit for Live's song 'Heaven'. I don't own it, but I wish I did! It's a great song!  
  
It's been a couple of years since Sonic and his friends left Station Square to return home. The gang has moved on with their lives, except for a few. Some who have deep secrets they would like to tell. Especially, Miles Tails Prower.  
  
(You don't need no friends)  
  
(Get back your faith again)  
  
(You have the power to believe)  
  
Tails wandered around Green Hill several times in thought. He was 16 at the time, enjoying the last years of his childhood. He spent some time with Sonic, but most of the time, Sonic was too busy with Amy. Tails felt alone, all his friends are moving on with their lives. "Sometimes, I wonder why I even exist..." Tails thought from time to time...  
  
(Another dissident)  
  
(Take back your evidence)  
  
(It has no power to decieve)  
  
"Maybe Sonic's right. I should get out and see the world sometime. I can't live in his shadow forever!" said Tails. So, Tails went somewhere calm. Specifically, he went to the Chao Garden. There, he relaxed by the pond, and got lost in thought. This was Heaven to him.  
  
(I'll believe it)  
  
(When I see it for myself)  
  
(I don't need no one to tell me about Heaven)  
  
(I look at my daughter and I believe)  
  
During the time Tails was enjoying himself, a 14 year old rabbit happen to come into the garden, along with her chao. "We're here, Cheese!" Cream said happily to Cheese, as she cuddled her chao. Tails happened to look and see her for himself.  
  
(I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth)  
  
(I can see the sunset, and I precieve)  
  
Tails got up and walked to her. "Hi, Cream!" Tails said excitedly. The rabbit looked a little startled to see the young kitsune again. "Oh, uh...h-hi, Tails." she said with a stammer. "How long's it been? I haven't seen you in a long while!" Tails exclaimed. "Yeah, me too..." Cream said shyfully.  
  
(Sit with them all night, everything they say is right)  
  
(But in the morning, they were wrong)  
  
"What's wrong, Cream? You look scared," said the concerned kitsune. Cream bit her lip as she nuzzled her chao. "It's nothing. It's just...I was surprised you were the only one here..." Tails laughed. "Oh, Cream, it's ok. I'm gonna attack you." Tails said so playfully. Cream forced a smile, and Tails thought to himself, "Oh, why am I being so goofy? She's so pretty and innocent."  
  
(I'll be right by your side, come Hell or water-high)  
  
(Down any road you choose to roam.)  
  
(I'll believe it)  
  
(When I see it for myself)  
  
Cream put her chao down. Cheese began to run around playfully as Cream sat by the pond. She took her shoes off and dipped her feet in the cool water. Tails felt embarassed to ask if he could sit by her, but then, Cream asked, "Tails, why do you stand there like that? Come sit by me." Tails couldn't turn down that offer. Either he was going to admit it, or just let her go. Tails did what she asked him to. "Tails, do you ever feel like the world is your only friend?" asked the young rabbit. Tails tried to think of an answer, but was lost in Cream's eyes. "No way. I've got Sonic and the others." Tails said with a bit of a hurtful sigh. Cream looked a little disappointed to here that. "Oh...but, Tails. Surely, you've had friends than just Sonic and them, right?" Tails felt a little blush under his nose. The sound of her voice was enough to make him want to hold her close to him. To touch her peach colored hair. To feel her soft lips against his. "Well..." he replied, "You're my friend too."  
  
(I don't need no one to tell me about Heaven)  
  
(I look at my daughter, and I believe)  
  
(I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth)  
  
(I can see the sunset, and I precieve)  
  
(Darlin', I believe)  
  
Cream looked surprised to hear Tails say she was, in fact, his friend. "Really? That's so sweet, Tails." Tails blushed to hear her say that. What Cream did next would surprise Tails more than enough times...she kneeled over, and kissed him on the cheek softly. Tails felt a deep flame burst in his heart. It was love.  
  
(That sometimes it hard breathe, oh, Lord)  
  
(At the bottom of the sea, yeah, yeah)  
  
"What's the matter, Tails? You look flushed." Cream said, a little surprised about Tails expression from her kiss. Tails subdued himself, and let out the only reply he could think of. "Cream, have I ever told you how cute you look?" Cream looked shocked to hear Tails ask her that. She blushed a bit, and giggled. "Tails, I didn't know you cared!" Tails knew it would happen soon. "Well, it's true. I think you're cute...really cute."  
  
(I'll believe it)  
  
(When I see it for myself)  
  
(I don't need no one to tell me about Heaven)  
  
(I look at my daughter, and I believe)  
  
Cream just wanted to kiss Tails again because of what he said. Tails saw that look in her eye, and decided to return that to her. "You don't think so?" said Tails. "Here, I'll prove how cute you are." He held her head in her hands and pulled her into a soft kiss. Cream just closed her eyes and fell into his arms.  
  
(I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth)  
  
(I can see the sunset, and I precieve)  
  
Cream was the first to pull away. She gazed into the kitsune's eyes. He was hers, and she was his. "You wanna watch the sunset with me?" he said. Cream didn't answer. She just took his hand, and walked with him to the cliffside to watch the sun dip across the horizon.  
  
(I don't need no one to tell about Heaven)  
  
(I look at my daughter, and I believe)  
  
(I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth)  
  
(I can see the sunset)  
  
Cream and Tails sat at the cliff and watched the sunset until it was night. Cream nuzzled her head on Tails' shoulder, and soon fell asleep. Not before she gazed in his eyes one last time. "I love you, Tails," she said as she fell asleep. Tails just rubbed her head gently and looked up at the stars. "I guess the stars are right. Wishes do come true..." he said to himself, as he kissed Cream's head gently.  
  
(I can see the sunset)  
  
(I can see the sunset)  
  
(I don't need no one)  
  
(I don't need no one)  
  
(I don't need no one)  
  
(I don't need no one to tell me about Heaven)  
  
Ok, was is short? Sappy? Gooey? Call it what you want, but this is my first shot at Tailcream, so give me a chance, ok? Well, I hope you enjoyed it, so do what you must do! Review now! This is my first fic in a while, so let's make the welcoming back reviews good, ok? Thanks, and expect more from The Vicious One soon! Until next time! 


End file.
